Angel Mine
by MakotoJinx
Summary: Lemon. Fate can be so pitiless.


A/N: This is for the Viva La Reefie fanatics! If you guys like the Reefie pairing, check out the Viva La Reefie Forum! Warning LEMON.

Reeve cursed the gods for the second time that day. Tears started to plague his eyes as the rain started to pour down its wrath. With the last strength of his body, he pulled his lover's broken body close. Tears and raindrops found their way into Yuffie's hair. It was just last night that he had made love to her for the first time. He didn't even have the time to put a ring on her finger, and now, as fate would have it, they were both dying in the rain.

_Last Night_

"Reeve! Come on! Let's play hide and seek. You promised, don't you remember?"

Reeve sighed and smacked his head. When it came to Yuffie, he would give her anything she wanted. His left hand slid into his pocket to make sure his wallet was still there. He had to do this action constantly. Yuffie loved hiding his wallet on various parts of her body, she then make Reeve find it. Although, Reeve really didn't mind having to run his hands up and down the ninja's seek body.

"Yuffie, it's past midnight and you have a mission tomorrow at the Northern Crater. Don't you think you should go to bed?" He knew his argument was useless. No one made Yuffie do something that she didn't want to do.

"But, Reeve, you _promised_." The ninja gave her lover a sad face. She could see that Reeve was about to give in. She made her eyes big and stuck out her lips a little bit.

"Yuffs." She made her lips quiver. "Alright, you win!"

"Yay! You're it Reeve! Count to a hundred! And no peeking!"

Reeve chuckled at the fact that she had the audacity to chastise him for peeking. If anybody had to be told to stop cheating, it was the thief herself.

"10, 11, 12, 13…." Reeve slowly lowered his voice. He began to get paranoid. Maybe this was an elaborate plot that Yuffie had thought up. She connived him into keeping his eyes closed. She was probably robbing him _blind _as he counted. Or, maybe she was setting up a horrible prank for him. Reeve thought hard, did he do anything in the past that warranted pay back? He couldn't think of anything. He shoved his hand in his pocket; his wallet was still there.

"75, 76, 77, 78…" He was whispering by now, trying to listen to what the shinobi was up to. He was sure she had an ulterior motive. The problem was, that everything had gone quite. The silence was unnerving.

"100." He opened his eyes slowly and let his suit jacket slide to the floor. It would make too much sound. Softly, he checked the kitchen, ignoring the fact that his bedroom door was now shut. It was opened when he closed his eyes. He thought Yuffie might have closed it to trick him. His last search attempt in the kitchen was checking the fridge. She could possibly fit her small frame in there. He smiled to himself when there was no ninja assassin hiding in his refrigerator. No, she wasn't in the kitchen. 

Even though he was counting to one hundred in the living room, he checked in there next. He looked everywhere and then, struck with paranoia again, he glanced at the ceiling. No, no ninja waiting to fall on him.

The bathroom was a no brainier, unless she could hide herself in the toilet bowl, she wasn't waiting to ambush him in there. Just to make sure he cast fleeting look at the toilet. No, it was physically impossible for her to be hiding there.

She wasn't hiding next to the shoe rack in the front hall, and she wasn't in his dryer. He lifted the lid to his washing machine, to double check. He dropped the lid and turned around to stare at his bedroom door. It was almost beckoning him.

He loosened his tie from around his neck, it was one of his nervous habits. Slowly, half wanting, half dreading, he reached his door and turned the brass knob. He stilled when he entered his room.

There was Yuffie sitting on his bed, waiting patiently for him. His eyes glimpsed the bedside table. All of Yuffie's weapons were piled there. She had completely disarmed herself. There was a soft smile on her angelic face. His breath caught in his throat. She defiantly had an ulterior motive for playing hind and go seek.

"It's about time." The words were softly whispered from her lips. She was leaning back on his bed, her legs crossed in front of her. It was a deliberate pose that sent Reeve's heart racing. "You really are paranoid aren't you?" She was smiling.

Reeve ignored her question. She had been teasing him all week. A gentle brush here, a subtle sweep there. By the end of the week he was sexually frustrated. But now, looking down at the love of his life. His mind was racing to the frantic beat of his pulse. What was she trying to achieve?

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's inappropriate to be in a man's bedroom? Especially at night, all alone, with nobody to help you?" His voice was low and his eyes were half lidded. His self- control was slowly slipping away. Again he asked himself what Yuffie was trying to get at.

"No, you forget. My mother was an assassin. She was constantly in and out of the bedroom windows of strange men. She would have no problem with this."

Reeve smirked, still unsure of the situation. "Does this mean you're going to assassinate me?" He saw laughter in her eyes.

"No, I'm going to do something else to you."

"And what, pray tell, my dear is that?"

"I'm going to make love to you."

Reeve sucked in air, half afraid that she was about to disappear. He had been waiting for this moment, dreaming of it. He had secretly loved her for years, and now, after many months, she was offering herself to him. He groaned when her hand snaked out and grabbed him by the belt, dragging him closer. It was too much.

"Yuffie."

"Just shut up Reeve, and do what feels right." She said as she yanked him on the bed on top of her. Reeve's hand spread out to prevent his weight from crushing her. She seized the opportunity to pop his belt open and slide it through the loops. She then dropped it to the floor and reached a hand up to drag Reeve's head down for a kiss. Her kiss was simple, but Reeve captured her lips and pined her to the bed. He wanted her to know exactly what she was getting into. He was praying this wasn't a joke of hers.

"Yuffie, are you positive about this?" His voice was husky as he nibbled her ear. Yuffie let out a sharp gasp when she felt his tongue. She shuddered underneath him.

"I'm positive Reeve. I love you, and I want this, I need this. I want to spend my life at your side."

"That sounds like marriage."

"Yeah, maybe it does."

"In that case," He sat up and ripped her shirt over her head. His right hand dipped low to caress her hips. "Will you, Yuffie Kisagari, Marry me?"

Her head shot off the bed. "Leviathan, Reeve, you serious!"

"Dead serious. I'll buy the ring tomorrow. I already know which one I want to give you."

"If we're married, does that that mean all your materia become my materia?"

"Yes, unfortunately, it does. Come to think about it, I think marriage is a bad idea. We can just date for the rest of out lives. That will keep my materia safe and my wallet full." His smile told Yuffie he was joking.

"Yes, Reeve. I would be happy to marry you."

"You just made me the happiest man in the world, angel mine."

"No, I'm about to make you the most happiest man in the world." Her skillful fingers quickly undid his shirt buttons. Reeve helped her toss his shirt to the floor. As he came back down on her, she ran her hands over his warm chest. She leaned up and gently kissed him on the center of it. Hr shivered and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe this was actually happening and not just a really great wet dream.

Reeve ran his hands up her narrow rib cage, but stopped when he reached her chest wrap. "How the hell do I get this thing off?"

"Like this." She reached behind her and un-tucked the hidden end of her chest bandage. She slowly unwound it until it fell off her breasts. They bounced up when she threw it to the floor. They were beautifully round and milky white. Reeve bent his head to taste them. His lips met her nipple and his tongue slid out. His lover sighed and tangled a hand through his shaggy hair. Her moans of pleasure were music to his ears.

While still suckling her, Reeve reached a hand below him to pull off her shorts. On their way down, he hooked a finger in her panties and slid them off too. The naked ninja arched her back when Reeve's hand started its way up the inside of her leg. His mouth released her breast as he started to kiss lower. He kissed every one of her delicate ribs on his agonizingly slow way to her abdomen. By now, his hand had reached the inside of her thigh. His fingertips grazed the sensitive inside until he reached her core. He slowly brushed against it.

"Reeve!"

"Shhh, angel. It's OK."

His thumb brushed a bundle of nerves and Yuffie whimpered. He chuckled against her belly button as he slowly kissed lower. His fingers brushed against her wetness and then probed. His mouth found the arch in her hips and followed its natural curve downwards. When his hot breath reached her sensitive opening, she cried out.

"Shhh, baby."

His warm curled tongue touched her. Yuffie grabbed his shoulder and brought his mouth up to hers. Her thighs tightened against his middle and she flipped him. Reeve found himself looking up at the ninja straddling him. He couldn't help but admire the upsweeping curve of her bare breasts, or the curve of her ass as she sat on him.

"It's my turn now."

She reached a hand underneath her and she unbuttoned his pants. She pulled the zipper down slowly, making sure she put light pressure over the bulge she saw there. Reeve groaned as Yuffie kissed below his navel. He grabbed her small frame and sat her beside him. He stood up and faced her in the moonlight. Deliberately, he took his pants off. The boxers fell off at the same time. Yuffie's breath stilled when she saw the lust in his eyes. She knew he was about to posses her body, mind, and soul.

Reeve kicked his pants away and looked at the naked angel on his bed. He cherished the moment. Slowly he crawled over her and blanketed her body with his own. He held her gently, afraid that she might break. He looked at her face in awe. He was humbled that she trusted him with such a gift.

"Yuffie, I love you with all of my soul."

"I know, Reeve. I love you too."

"This might hurt."

She chuckled into his mouth. "Love, I've been through worse."

He kissed her passionately as he thrust in and linked their bodies together for the first time. She sighed into his mouth and then kissed his cheek gently. She closed her eyes to savor the moment. Reeve watched his lover's face; he wanted to please her tonight.

"Come on Reeve, let's seize the night."

They moved together in a mind whirling dance. Every thrust was met with a moan. Reeve held her the entire time, wanting to imprint the night in his memory for all time. It was truly beautiful.

That night he held her as she slept, watching over her like a dark guardian angel. 

_Present Time_

Reeve sobbed at the precious memory. He clung to Yuffie's still body as he started to cough. The wound on his side was fatal, and he was grateful for that. He did not want to live without the petite ninja. She was his world, the very air he breathed, and now that world was cruelly ripped away from him. It was all because they weren't paying attention to where they were walking. They both knew the danger of the Northern Crater, but both were too wrapped up in their love to care. They had stumbled upon a dragon's hatching ground. Neither warrior stood a chance; they were too busy trying to protect the other one from being hurt. 

The wind gently blew Yuffie's hair out of her lifeless face. Her lover tenderly kissed her for the last time. Reeve laid his head in the crook of Yuffie's neck and died.

'_I'm right behind you Yuffie, don't worry,'_

A/N: This was my first tragedy. What do you guys think about it? Read and Review!


End file.
